gelmag_rainefandomcom-20200213-history
Gelmag-Raine
Gelmag-Raine is a world containing multiple different races including Elves, Dragons, and other many mystical races on a couple of different landmasses. Countries Lybrataria A country primarily made up of Humans, this world was once populated by many different beings before the Stoor Bifast, ancient Human language for "Great Pilgrimage". Beings such as different kinds of Giants, Orcs, and Hobbits called this massive country home. Once the Stoor Bifast came, the Humans left their homeland of Gliu Thea to the islands of Gilmear and then finally to Lybrataria. It took the Humans almost 150 years to fully explore and colonize the country, but they would eventually build a government and monarchy that would dominate the world's economy for years to come. Six Great Lybratarian Houses control the government and different parts of the country, while one monarch oversees them all and more. Gliu Thea The frozen tundras of Gliu Thea bare the fields where the Humans were created. Man calls it the "Mother Home", where the deities of the Anwyn of Trewth dropped two of each sex on the island from their dimension and thus created the race and the original Anwyn Houses themselves. Gilmear Gilmear was found during the Stoor Bifast by the Humans of Gliu Thea. House Corindyn, House Deek and House Adequin devised the plan to move south. When they hit land on Gilmear, they believed it to be the perfect place to call home. It took many years to take the island, due to it's wide forests and tall mountains. Not to mention the many tribes of Orcs that live on the island natively. Haven The great race of Elves call this series of islands and desert their homeland. Elves come in many different shapes and sizes, but their primarily ruled by three families. The Thero, Thrace, and Aurorum families control Haven. The Thero with their gold mines, completely taking over the economy not only of the country, but of the world. The Thrace, mighty warriors who are trained from birth to fight for pride and for the Elven people. Finally, the ancient people of Aurorum, who farm everything from livestock to miles upon miles of rice fields. Val Modir Two islands of Val and Modir hold the population of the Dwarves. A humanoid people who stand a little shorter than their Human brothers to the west. They hold a great relationship with the people of Lybrataria, using their wide lands and massive mountains for the many resources it can provide. A lot of Dwarves enjoy the company of Humans, as well. Val and Modir are riddled with massive mountains that the Dwarves used to build their kingdoms and gorgeous palaces. Living under the mountains was the perfect living situation for the Dwarves, and the mountains in Val and Modir are rich with precious metals, such as iron, copper and silver. This would prove to be another ideal situation for these small people, who became the supplier of steel and iron to the entire known world, as well as silver and copper. Ihktr A small archipelago in the center of the Sea of Hope, Ihktr became the trade capital of the world. Conveniently placed in the middle of every single trade route that crosses the sea, this country became one of the richest ones, using resources from all around the world to create a lavish and beautiful society. Because of this, their communities were mostly mixed, but they had their own native race there. An olive-skinned nationality of the humans, the Ihktrians live in their tall whitestone castles. Bodies of Water Sea of Hope The largest strip of water in the known world, the Sea of Hope creates the most important trade routes for Gelmag-Raine's inhabitants. Sea of Uaris Between the new lands of Lybrataria and the old lands of Gliu Thea and Gilmear. The Sea of Uaris is what the original Men from Gliu Thea crossed to get from Gilmear to Lybrataria. Wild Tides South of the known world, the Wild Tides aren't named for their treacherous waves, but for their unmapped currents and unregulated laws. The Wild Tides are known for the Forgotten Isles and where most of the pirates in the world stem from.